


Changing Positions

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn. Prompt: Gabriel's usually pretty toppy in bed. One day, Sam convinces him to show him his wings. Cue lots of petting/tugging/ruffling of the feathers. Sam doesn't realize how it's affecting Gabriel until he's whimpering and panting and just begging for Sam to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Gabriel curled his hand around Sam‘s neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Their lips met and the archangel let his tongue eagerly slip into his lovers mouth. He backed off shortly allowing Sam to catch his breath before he dove for the hunter’s already swollen lips again.

"Delicious...", he whispered and wrapped one arm around the taller male’s waist. With his other hand buried in Sam’s unruly hair his lips sought for an earlobe, playfully tugging at the soft flesh.

Sam let himself sink backwards into the soft grass of the small clearing and Gabriel followed him down willingly, doing his best to keep their mouths locked in a passionate kiss.

"Gabe... please..."

The archangel chuckled lightly and snapped his fingers. The moment their clothes vanished his hand curled around Sam’s shaft, gently teasing the hard flesh by slowly moving up and down.

"Please what?"

The hunter answered the question by spreading his legs invitingly.

Gabriel laughed again, his hand slipping between Sam’s thighs, moving deeper to tease his hole with feathery light touches before pushing two fingers inside. He quickly worked his lover open, eliciting lustful groans of painful pleasure while dragging out this wonderful moment of being completely in control of Sam’s feelings.

A short brush over his lover’s prostate caused Sam to buck upwards and Gabriel met the involuntary movement by swallowing his hard shaft in one swift movement to the hilt.

Sam nearly came on the spot, the wet heat surrounding his member almost too much to bear but Gabriel held him down easily, mischievous tongue swirling around the hardness in his mouth in slow, lascivious circles.

"Gabriel!" Sam’s voice sounded definitely desperate by now, muscles straining against the grip the angel had on him and finally Gabriel gave in, speeding up his movements. His teeth scraped over the sensitive skin and then he was moving up, teasing his lover’s urethra with the tip of his tongue.

It was Sam’s undoing. The young hunter came with a hoarse cry, still held immobile by his angelic lover.

Gabriel swallowed every drop before he carefully licked up the few strings of semen that had escaped him. Tired but satisfied he crawled up Sam’s body and with he quiet sigh he collapsed on top of his lover.

"That was great." Sam placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s hair. The angel smiled and snuggled closer. Although he didn’t need to sleep he enjoyed the feeling of laying in the protective circle of Sam’s strong arms.

"I love you." Sam stated out of the blue and Gabriel questioningly looked up, surprised by the sudden seriousness he could hear in the hunter’s voice. "You are the most wonderful being I ever have seen in my whole life."

"Wonderful? Me?" Gabriel quickly stopped himself from laughing when he saw the expression in his lovers eyes. Sobered up he shook his head and placed one hand on Sam’s cheek, thumb stroking lightly over the hunter’s lips. "I’m nothing special, Sam."

"You are to me", the hunter answered softly and strengthened the grip he had on the angel. One hand slipped into the archangel hair, pensively playing with the blond strands. "You are all that keeps me from saying yes to Lucifer. Without you I would have given in a long time ago."

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam passionately. They broke apart, panting slightly and suddenly the trickster was gone, replaced by a solemn, awe-inspiring angel of the Lord.

"You are far stronger than that, Sam Winchester. With or without me, you will never give in to my brother."

"How do you know that? I’m just a weak, pathetic human. Without you I’m nothing. You are my strength, Gabriel. You are my faith. I can’t go on like this anymore. Why won’t you join us? We need you. I need you."

"Sam..." Gabriel sighed and stroked Sam's hair. "I can’t. My presence would endanger you."

"You’re leaving me alone, then. Again." The hunter pressed his lips into a thin line and sat up abruptly. Gabriel slid down onto the grass beside him, the hurt look in his lover’s eyes nearly breaking his heart.

"Oh, Sam. You are not alone. I’ll always be by your side even if you cannot see me." Gabriel feverishly searched his mind for a way to show Sam his loyalty without exposing them both to his brother. Suddenly an idea struck him.

He quickly closed his eyes, concentrating on the ether he used to hide his wings. The air moved around him, shifting, accommodating to his will and then his wings were out in the open, flaming feathers exploding in a flurry of red and amber and gold.

For a moment Gabriel just knelt there enjoying the feeling of spreading his wings into the soft breeze of the mild summer evening before he opened his eyes and met Sam’s awed gaze. The mixture of shock and desire he could see on his lover’s face confirmed that he made the right decision.

"Here." Gabriel buried his hand into the feathers of his right wing and plucked one out. It hurt but the angel ignored it, offering the feather to the hunter. "I am there for you, Sam. You just have to call my name. Take one of my feathers to seal this promise."

With trembling hands Sam reached out but instead of taking the feather Gabriel offered him he touched the nearest wing with his fingertips.

Gabriel inhaled sharply and quickly drew his wing out of reach.

"I always knew they would look like this", the hunter whispered breathlessly, trying his best to hide how disappointed he was by Gabriel’s actions. "They are fire and pain and at the same time so incredibly beautiful... just like you."

He longingly held out his hand again.

"Can I touch them? Please, Gabriel. I promise I won’t hurt you. Let me touch them. Just once."

Without waiting for a response Sam brushed his fingers against the golden flight feathers, carefully pushing at them and all Gabriel could do was to nod in agreement before biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning.

Of course Sam didn’t know, he was human after all, but to let someone touch his wings was more than intimate for the angel. His wings were the most sensitive part of his body, intensely responding to the slightest stimulation that soon would leave him completely pliant and helpless.

Curious fingers outlined the soft arch of his wing and Sam crept forward, tracing the small bones under his hands until he reached Gabriel’s back.

"They are so soft...", Sam stated wonderingly, hand resting for a moment on the dark red feathers where the wings connected to the archangel’s vessel.

A soft kiss ghosted over one of his wings and Gabriel inhaled sharply in a sudden outburst of pleasure. The unpredictability of Sam’s touches made it hard for Gabriel to concentrate and soon the fingers became bolder, each playful tug on his feathers sending little shocks through his whole body, wings twitching in anticipation and need.

Suddenly the grip Sam had on his wings changed and then strong hands were delving deep into the soft downy feathers beneath.

The lustful spark tingling deep inside his soul exploded into a crescendo of lust and want and need and with a desperate sob Gabriel threw back his head, wings involuntarily fanning out to grant Sam better access – and the hunter drew back and with him vanished those wonderful sensations still lingering under the archangel’s skin.

Gabriel groaned in barely hidden disappointment and fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting slightly.

"Gabriel? What... did I hurt you?!"

The concern in the young hunter’s voice soothed the rising irritation Gabriel felt after being denied the release he needed so badly.

"Sam, please... Keep going..." Gabriel breathed faster and hoped Sam would catch on and spare him the humiliation to actually beg.

He shouldn’t have worried, though.

Within a second Sam’s hands were back, slowly running through the feathers. "Do you like it when I do that?"

Gabriel was barely coherent by now, focussing on the hands he felt in his wings and on his body. It felt so good...

"Need you in me... now."

All the times they had slept with each other it always had been Sam getting fucked by the archangel not the other way around. Sensing his lover’s hesitation Gabriel reached back, fingertips brushing against a strong thigh, reassuring the hunter that everything was alright and Sam couldn’t resist any longer. The sight of the archangel on his hands and knees in front of him, perfect golden skin contrasting to the colourful wings spread out for him to use was enough to let him forget his reserve.

Finally reacting to his lover’s plea Sam placed his fingers against the angel’s lips.

"Open up", he ordered in a harsh voice and Gabriel complied, greedily sucking the hunter’s fingers into his mouth. His tongue played around the digits, wetting them thoroughly.

Kisses rained down on his neck, his shoulders, his wings, distracting him from the short moment of pain when Sam pushed his fingers inside his opening, widening him with quick, but careful movements. The barest hint of nails scraping over his prostate and with a keening sound Gabriel sank forward, spreading his legs even further, shamelessly begging for more.

"I'm not made of glass... Just take me..." Gabriel had never been patient, the hesitant tenderness of Sam’s movements nothing but another torture for his already overstimulated body.

"I don’t want to hurt you..." The hunter whispered into his ear, the blunt head of his member just a teasing promise against Gabriel’s hole and it was more than the angel was wiling to take. Whimpering in despair he pushed back, determinedly impaling himself on his lover’s hardness.

Instinctively Sam met him with a vicious thrust of his own, his thick length forcing the angel’s body to accommodate to the intrusion and for long seconds Gabriel’s entire world consisted of a deliciously burning stretch until the hunter finally bottomed out, his pleasured growl mixing with Gabriel’s lustful groan.

Expectantly Gabriel buried his head into his arms, allowing Sam to slide even deeper inside of him while at the same time flexing his muscles, eliciting another hungry groan from his lover and then the hands pulling at his feathers were back, roaming and taking and grabbing and flicking through the amber coloured flight feathers on top of his wings with a deliberate cruel slowness Gabriel never thought Sam capable of.

"Faster", he pleaded softly and Sam answered his request with another sharp thrust.

Gabriel gasped and arched his back, wings fanning out once again in a search for desperately needed friction but a the hard grip of Sam’s hand on the fragile bones in his wings stopped him from moving.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Sam repeated mockingly and let his tongue trail over the soft skin of Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel moaned and shook his head but Sam was merciless.

"Please what, Gabriel?" Another lazy thrust and the archangel started to tremble with the effort of restraining himself from fighting against the crushing grip the hunter had on his wings.

"Fuck me harder..." Gabriel pushed back again but still Sam refused to speed up, his slow thrusts just hard enough to keep the angel on the edge. "Sam, please! I need to come... I need you..."

Gabriel sounded absolutely wrecked by now and finally Sam took pity on him.

"I love you." He bit down sharply on Gabriel’s neck, sucking the sore skin between his teeth. One hand sneaked around the angel’s waist, closing around his hard and leaking member and started stroking. Gabriel clawed at the grass, fingers digging into the earth to keep himself from coming on the spot. "You feel so perfect around me. Hot. Tight..."

Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust that mercilessly nailed the angel’s prostate. Sparks of pleasure where shooting through his body, each nerve tingling with the sensation of the powerful thrusts Sam claimed him with. To give himself over to someone else, to let himself be owned, used even, was something Gabriel had never done before but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

The angel tasted blood on his tongue and tried to remember when he had bitten himself but then Sam abandoned his wings to bury one hand in his hair, pulling him up against the broad chest of the hunter, capturing his bloodied lips in a passionate kiss.

It was too much, just too much.

Gabriel came with a shuddering scream, his muscles clenching down and Sam followed mere seconds later.

Panting the archangel fell forward, too tired to keep himself upright, taking Sam down with him. Sam’s superior weight trapped the smaller body of the angel beneath him but Gabriel couldn’t care less.

"That was..." Sam trailed off, a content smile on his face.

"Yeah", Gabriel murmured in response and tried to move. To his amusement Sam was still deeply buried inside him. "Sam?"

With an exhausted groan Sam heaved himself up and collapsed next to his lover. For a long moment they just lay there before Gabriel suddenly lifted his head, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

"What do you think about round two?"

 

END


End file.
